Implants are widely used in dental surgery for restoration of the jaw anatomy. Implants are employed, for example, to anchor a dental prosthesis such as, for example, an artificial tooth to a jawbone of a patient. Implants are secured in the bone by, for example, threaded fixation, press/friction fit, tapping, suturing and/or adhesive. Bone growth promoting material may be used and after a period of time, bone tissue can grow into the implant to ensure permanent fixation.
In some cases, however, the dental implant can suffer from bacterial invasion, loosening and/or improper implantation. These conditions can lead to peri-implantitis, bone loss and/or tissue loss, resulting in failure of the dental implant. As such, surgery may be required for treatment and replacement of the dental implant. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.